Drug addiction
by reemster
Summary: After Elena's brother dies, Elena finds some drugs in his room and she decides to take one and she gets addicted and does the rest.


**Hey readers, so this is my first time writing a fan fiction and i thought this would be a good story. I would appreciate if you wrote down your opinions, thoughts and possible improvements.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE** **DIARIES.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

**ELENA'S POV**

I was at home sobbing in my room thinking about what has just happened I couldn't believe that actually just happened, that the one person in the world that kept me together had just died. It was all my fault if I hadn't yelled at him he wouldn't have left the house in the first place. I can't believe I even told him what I told him. I am such an idiot.

FLASHBACK

_Jeremy came home and went straight up to his room he saw me digging through his things taking all the druggy stuff out of his drawer. When he opened the door he saw me in his room and he automatically yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING"._

_I looked at him "Jeremy you need to stop with these drugs, just because Jenna's gone doesn't give you an excuse to start again"._

_"You know what Elena you have no right to tell what i should and shouldn't be doing and you have absolutely no right to look and take stuff out of my drawers" he yelled._

_I threw the stuff on the ground went straight up to him and told him "Jeremy I do have a right to look in your stuff because I'm your older sister and I'm just trying to keep you safe not kill you unlike what you are doing to yourself"._

_Jeremy looked straight into my eyes and took the stuff that I threw and put it back in his drawer, then he just went to his bed ignoring me like no one was there. I stared at Jeremy for a while and I just started blurting out"fine, you can keep taking the drugs but when you die because of them I will not go to your funeral, because no one wants to go to a stoners' funeral". As i was about to leave I turned around and looked at him and said one more thing "Jeremy you need to get over yourself and stop being so dramatic cause you aren't the only one who lost his parents and aunt, as a matter of fact i watched them die right in front of my eye's and how do you think I felt...watching them die...having that memory play over and over again in my mind...so take the drugs why do I care you want to die of drugs well that's your choice and let's see who will go to a drug addict's funeral". _

_When I left I felt kind of bad for saying that but I didn't want to go back in his room. When I went in my room i heard the front door close. When I heard the door close I ran down stairs and opened the door finding Jeremy holding a match. I looked him and it looked like he was crying he told me he was sorry as he was going to drop the match on him right before he was about to drop it i went closer to him and said"Jeremy don't do it, I didn't mean what I said I was just mad"._

_Jeremy looked at me and threw the match to the floor. I stood there thanking god. As i was walking towards him to give him a hug a car came and hit him. When I saw the car hit him I ran to him crying and screaming. When I got to him the car stopped and the guy came out of the car calling 911._

_When the ambulance came Jeremy didn't have a pulse, they tried to revive him but it was too late. When the paramedic told me he was gone I felt a sudden pang in my stomach and fell to the ground crying. I felt someone hug me, but I didn't look up because I didn't care at the moment._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**STEFAN'S POV**

"I can't even imagine what kind of pain she's going through, losing everyone you have ever cared about" Caroline said to Stefan.

Stefan replied saying "I felt so sorry for her when I saw her crying on the ground".

Caroline looked at Stefan with sympathy and then all of a sudden Caroline heard Elena upstairs doing something she turned to Stefan and went upstairs with Stefan following her. They opened up Elena's room but she wasn't there so they went to Jeremy's and they saw Elena putting his stuff in a box. Stefan looked at her and said "Elena you don't have to do this now" but Elena didn't say anything she just kept going. Stefan tried to go up to her and to tell her to stop but then all of a sudden Elena looked at him and said "The faster I finish the faster i can get on with my life".

Caroline went up to and touched her shoulder and said "It's okay Elena we can do this tomorrow".

Elena turned around and looked at Caroline and started yelling "Caroline we can't just leave it like this, so can you guys just get out so I can finish".

Stefan looked at Caroline then looked at Elena and just said "Elena, it'll be okay"

Elena looked up at Stefan and yelled again "How is this going to be okay my only family just died and your saying it'll be okay... I have no one left everyone is dead Mom,Dad, Jenna and even John no one is here, everyone is dead and you're just saying it will be okay"

Stefan said in a voice of sympathy "I'm sorry".

Elena just yelled back "GET OUT".

So they did as told.

**ELENA'S POV**

When they left I went to Jeremy's drawer and started putting his clothes in the box and then i saw the drugs as I picked a bag of drugs and opened it was filled with powder i closed it and looked at the sign and it said _Smell for progress_, and then all of a sudden I smelt it and the drugs went up my nose,it felt so good so i smelt the rest of the back and took all the drugs in that all of it was gone i was high and very tired but it felt so good as I felt my stomach give a sudden ache i went to the bathroom and threw up I got up and hid the bag in the trash and washed my face and went to sleep.

**CAROLINE'S POV**

When we got out of the room I turned to Stefan and said " I should go home my mom is waiting probably waiting for me".

Stefan said "okay, i'm going to stay the night, you should tell Bonnie what happened she will be devastated but it's for the best"

I nodded and went downstairs. When I got in the car I started to cry for Elena and for Jeremy and after crying for 5 minutes i went home and went straight to bed.

**STEFAN'S POV**

When Caroline left I went back upstairs to check on Elena, she was sound asleep. So I went downstairs and got a blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

**STEFAN'S POV**

The next morning Elena came downstairs and said "I'm going for fresh air, please don't bother me".

Before I can even say anything she went out the door. A few minutes later Caroline and Bonnie came in and the first thing they did was go up to Elena's bedroom i was trying to tell them she wasn't there but they were gone by then.

**CAROLINE'S POV**

I came in Elena's house with Bonnie. Bonnie and I went straight up to Elena's room but she wasn't there. I ran downstairs in an inhuman way and went straight to Stefan "where the hell is she?"

"I was trying to tell you guys she left to get some air, but you guys were already gone by then" Stefan said.

Bonnie was so pissed when she heard Stefan say that but calmed down and said "okay, I guess we'll just wait" and then she just sat down on the couch.

I went up to her and sat next to her and we both turned on the TV and waited for Elena.

* * *

**ELENA'S POV**

I didn't know where i was driving but i knew that i had to be by myself where no one will find me doing the drugs. As I was driving I found ally I parked the car a little further from the ally so no will know i was here. When I got to the ally i took the drugs out of my pocket. But this time the drugs were different you had to inject it the drugs already came with a needle which I'm pretty sure my brother didn't use before because it was still in it's wrapper. I took it out and put the needle in the bottle and injected the drugs into the needle and then into me. This drug felt so much better then the last I spent 3 hours injecting the drug into me and it felt great even though my head was dizzy. I went to sleep on the ground and woke up 4 hours later. I threw the drugs into the trash an walked to the car and went home.

**CAROLINE'S POV**

Elena wasn't home yet and I was starting to worry. Bonnie was crying most of the time because Jeremy was her ex boyfriend and Stefan was walking back and forth waiting for Elena to come home. After a little while the front door opened and it was Elena but she didn't even say hi she just went straight to her room. Bonnie and I followed her. When we came into her room the Elena said "leave me alone" in the most annoyed way.

I looked her and said "Elena, I know your feeling hurt but you can't just shut us out".But it didn't look like Elena cared about what i just said all she did was go into the bathroom and turned on the shower and locked the door. Bonnie started knocking on the door and yelled "Elena, let me in".

Elena opened the door and said "what".

Bonnie answered "Elena we need to talk and figure things out you can't just ignore us, you need to plan his funeral and I'm pretty sure he wants a funeral".

Elena looked at Bonnie and got out of the bathroom and said "Bonnie do you really think i want to talk to you all you ever did after finding put about Jeremy's death is cry if you really cared about him you would have looked in your little witchy book and find a spell but you didn't so that means you don't care... go ahead cry why should care I'm done grieving. I'm over it".

Bonnie looked at Elena and ran downstairs and out of the house, I watched Elena go back intothe bathroom without another word and then i went downstairs after Bonnie. When Stefan saw me follow Bonnie he decided to follow too.

"Bonnie what happened" said Stefan

Bonnie looked at Caroline and started crying "I can't believe she said that".

Stefan looking more confused and asked "wait did she say".

I explained to Stefan what she had said and Stefan was even more confused. Bonnie still crying took her car and left. I looked and at Stefan and we went inside.

**GENERAL POV**

They both went to Elena's room and waited until she got out of the shower. when she got out she saw them and said "get out".

Caroline and Stefan were confused. Elena got tired of them looking at her and continued "I don't want you guys here, i want to be left alone for atleast two days to think can you guys just give me two days".

Stefan was about to speak but Caroline beat him to it "Elena, we are just trying to help".

Elena replied "Well i don't need your help so can you guys please leave".

Stefan got to speak this time "Elena, maybe you should just sleep and we will talk about this tomorrow".

Elena was getting really pissed "I don't need your help okay, and it's not like I'm asking you to kill me i'm just saying i want atleast two days to myself to think".

Caroline went to Stefan and said "Ok, but two days only we will be back on the third day".

Caroline then took Stefan and left. Elena got dressed and went to Jeremy's room and took another injection drug and injected it into herself she felt so good. Elena took another injection and then she hid the drugs under Jeremy's clothes and closed the drawer. She then went to go get water and she drank like 6 cups of water and then went upstairs to her room so she can go to sleep.

* * *

**Hey so I hoped you enjoyed and i will try to post a new story every week or less. Please review and tell me your thoughts and some improvements you might want.**


End file.
